The Brewed: What Happened After
by JustMe133
Summary: Oneshot kinda based on the episode "The Brewed". Hope you guys like it


**So, this is another random one-shot idea I got. Gotta love my random ideas.**

**Hope it turns out okay…**

**Please read and review.**

…

It was the day after everyone had turned into zombies, right after the girl from Lotta Latte had said she had saved everyone. Benny and Ethan had found themselves back at Ethan's house, locked in his room, relaxing after saving Whitechapel once again.

Although, a thought kept nagging at the back of Ethan's mind, waiting to be spoke out loud.

"Hey Benny?" Ethan asked, sitting up on his bed.

"Yeah E?" he asked, spinning in the computer chair to face him.

"I was just wondering… something that happened yesterday…"

"What about yesterday?"

"Well… why did you sacrifice yourself? I mean, you let yourself get bit so I could get out okay." Ethan was surprised when a light blush covered his best friend's cheeks.

"W-well, I knew you had a better chance of figuring out the cure than I did…" he said, not looking at Ethan.

"You're lying to me."

"No I'm not."

"Benny, I know you better than that." Benny bit his lip then finally looked at Ethan. He breathed out a sigh before speaking.

"I … I couldn't let anything happen to you E."

"Why not?" Ethan asked, honestly confused. Benny shook his head and half-smiled at him.

"You really are dense aren't you? E, I could never live with myself if something happened to you!"

"That's still no reason to let yourself get bit by zombies!"

"Ethan, I didn't want anything to happen to you because I care about you! So if it was either bit by zombies or let you get hurt, I was going to choose being bit by zombies!" Benny said, standing up and glaring at Ethan.

"Care about me enough to put yourself in danger?" Ethan asked, standing up as well. Soon there was only an intense stare-off between the boys. Finally Benny broke the stare and just offered his hand to Ethan. "What?" Ethan asked, not sure what he was supposed to do.

"Grab my hand and get a vision, that way you can see why I really didn't want those zombies to get you," Benny said quietly, waving his hand some. Ethan, hesitantly, raised his hand and placed it in Benny's, only to be engulfed in a vision. But instead of a normal vision where he saw something, this time he only felt something.

And what he felt scared him more than anything they've gone up against.

Dropping Benny's hand, he looked at the taller boy in shocked silence. Benny avoided looking at Ethan, even though he could feel the dark brown eyes boring into him.

"What did you see?" he whispered quietly, still not looking at the shorter boy.

"Nothing… But I felt something…"

"Well what did you feel?"

"I think you know what I felt."

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it."

"I felt the fear you felt for me when we were cornered by the zombies, and how you only thought of protecting me, making sure I was safe. I felt how awful you felt about getting bit, but how happy you were that I was okay. Then the fear you felt right before you changed, afraid you would bite me… And mixed in with all of that… I felt… Please don't make me say it," Ethan said in a soft voice.

"Say it E. Tell me what you felt," Benny said, stepping a tad bit closer to his best friend, who looked at him in shock.

"Benny…"

"Say it," he said in a quiet, deep voice as he stepped a little closer to the other boy, who took a step back.

"No."

"E, don't make me force it out of you," Benny said, stepping so close that Ethan's back bumped against the wall. There was barely any space in between the two boys now. Ethan took a deep breath and looked at his feet.

"I felt … love," he said so quietly Benny barely heard him. But he did. Ethan felt Benny's eyes burning into him so he looked up, only to be met with Benny's lips on his own.

Ethan was frozen as Benny's soft lips moved over his own. Slowly, because this was his first real kiss after all, he moved his lips with Benny's, kissing him back. One of Benny's hands found their way down to Ethan's lower back and hip, holding him to him now. The other went behind Ethan's neck, tangling in his hair. Ethan fisted his hands in the front of Benny's shirt as they continued to slowly kiss.

Finally Ethan pulled away.

"Wh-what just happened?" he asked, clearly dazed.

"We just kissed E," Benny said matter-of-factly, hands still on Ethan. Ethan looked at him with wide eyes, not sure what to say now.

"B-but… I don't like guys Benny," he said, trying to push the taller boy away, who had no trouble resisting the push since he was taller.

"Then why did you kiss me back?"

"B-because it was my first real kiss so I did what felt – " he stopped his thought mid-sentence, causing Benny to smirk.

"What felt what Ethan?"

"Right," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"It felt right kissing me?" Benny asked, lifting Ethan's chin so he would look him in the eyes. A noticeable pink tint was spread over Ethan's cheeks.

"B-Benny… how long have you liked me?"

"I don't like you. I love you. And since the love potion incident."

"Really? But you never acted like it…"

"I didn't want things to be awkward between us, but after yesterday… I had to tell you."

"Benny… I don't like guys, I like Sarah."

"So if I kissed you again, you wouldn't kiss me back?"

"No," Ethan said, but he wasn't completely sure if he meant it. Especially when Benny kissed him again. He instantly kissed back, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little sad when Benny ended the kiss.

"You kissed back," Benny said cockily, smirking. Ethan glared playfully and smiled.

"I did… but I don't know if I like you still."

"You so like me."

"I didn't say that," Ethan said, pushing Benny away, who moved this time.

"You didn't have to. You might say no but your lips say yes!" Benny said happily, wrapping his arms around Ethan and leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Just admit it. It's easier and you'll feel better. Or do I have to kiss you again?" He smiled as Ethan noticeably shivered.

"You might have to," he whispered. Benny instantly turned him around and kissed him hard, leaving them both breathless.

"There. You ready to admit it now?"

"I need more persuasion."

"Fine with me," Benny said, grabbing Ethan to him one more time. "I'll give you all the persuasion you need."

…

**Yay slashy Bethan one-shot! Lol I love how it had barely anything to do with the episode it's based on xD**

**Hope everyone liked it!**

**Peace and love peoples!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
